


Burglary in a werewolves house

by Voidonce



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 21:56:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They had to admit they were about to throw themselves into the lion’s den… Or wolf’s den. Altogether. They had no plan, and the burglary would be particularly risky. But what's life without a little danger ? AU. Sterek.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Burglary in a werewolves house

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Cambriolage chez les lycanthropes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6725008) by [Voidonce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce). 



> Playlist :  
> -Wish you were here, Ed Sheeran,  
> -I can’t dance, Genesis,  
> -Black Window, Iggy Azalea ft. Rita Ora,  
> -Les ennuis, Izïa ft. Orelsan (I love this song !)  
> You should listen at the same time to read. *wink*
> 
> Special thanks to :  
> -City-of-Syn who helped me to translate this story,  
> -Justfanfiction23 who started to correct the beginning,  
> -NoxLamiarum who corrected the whole story,  
> -My French readers who loved this story.
> 
> Hi ! I’m French and I decided to translate my fanfiction (originally posted in French). I hope there aren’t too many mistakes and you enjoy ! As written above, there is a slash in the text, that is to say a homosexual sex scene explicit. So if you're prudish, innocent, or other : bye bye ! You have been warned !  
> To read this story in French (Cambriolage chez les lycanthropes), go see my profile.  
> Enjoy !

‘ _ **C’est dans l’irrégularité, la clandestinité, le cambriolage que le plaisir est intense; pas dans la préméditation.’ / 'It is in the irregularity, illegality, burglary that pleasure is intense; not the intent.**_ _ **' - Tahar Ben Jelloun**_

  
  


* * *

 

 

He couldn't help but moan when the blade pierced the thin skin of the palm of his hand. Nervous, he bit his lower lip while the little girl patted his shoulder in a universal sign of comfort. In front of him, another boy his age had already put a bandage on his own wound. The young boy imagined for a moment how his father would react if he realized that his only son was amused by stealing knives and using them for strange rituals. However, he decided to think about it later ... or never. Soon large drops of blood pooled around his wounded hand, but he didn't care. They'd prepared for weeks, being careful not to hurt someone during the pact.  It was better to avoid one of them ending up in the hospital.

The little girl,  no more than seven  years old, took the paper on which they had written their first and last names, and brought it under the hand of the young wounded boy. The last boy took a quick glance at the girl, she had been the first to cut the palm of his left hand and yet her face expressed no pain. Dumbfounded by the courage of his classmate, he took a deep breath and decided that he would be as brave as her.

"We need your blood on your name, mixed with ours!" the little girl said with authority.  
  
The boy frantically nodded his head and did his best so that the red drops  joined the other stains on the paper. The stain grew a little. Satisfied, the girl smiled prior to picking up a metal plate and a lighter previously on the floor beside them. She took the stained sheet and placed the metal plate at the center. Then, lifting her hands, silently gesturing for  the two boys to join hands with her, they quickly did, excited about the next events to come.   
  
"We are gathered on this day to make a pact," the girl said.  
  
"A pirate pact!" the first of two boys exclaimed.  
  
"That's not true!" the last boy exclaimed. "Pirates don't exist anymore! I wanna be spies and super rich!"  
  
"STOP!" Sheepish, the two boys turned to the only girl in the group, waiting for her to speak. After a long series of glances, the girl cleared her voice before putting one of her unruly locks behind her ear.  
  
"We said no pirates and no spies! Do you remember what we said?" she asked.  
  
The two boys frowned and began to think. Then, suddenly, the last boy exclaimed, "Of course! We'll be thieves!"  
  
"Like Robin Hood!" the other boy said. "We'll steal from the rich!"  
  
"But we'll keep the money for us!" the girl said, and she just looked adorable. "I don't give it to the other!"

"Well, then, we'll be different than Robin Hood," the boy who wanted to be a spy said. "We would just be thieves..."  
  
"Not only thieves," the girl said, upset. "We'll be the strongest thieves in the world. No one will catch us!"  
  
The two boys agreed with her. So they took her hands and begins to speak."So we are gathered on this day to make a pact. Today we promise to become the strongest thieves in the world. The police may chase after us, but they will never catch us!" she said with a clear voice.  
  
"Never!" the boys repeated.  
  
All three smiled. The girl turned to one of them and gave him the lighter.  
  
"Why me?" the boy asked with a grimace.  
  
"We said that it would be the last to have cut himself." She said, frowning.  
  
The boy sighed deeply, but took the lighter from her. He took a long minute before  flicking the lighter and the flame long enough to reach the sheet placed in the dish.  
  
"That's it." The other boy said, looking at the sheet that was on fire.  
  
"That's it." The girl repeated. All three watched the sheet burn, as smoke rose into the sky, and soon only ash remained.

  
  


  
  


* * *

 

 

_**Thirteen years later…** _

_« … a value of three million dollars, and in just a few hours. We don't know who are responsible for these repeated burglaries, but there is no doubt about the professionalism they have shown. The police are still looking for evidence but, except these masks, they found nothing concrete...»_

Derek Hale sighed deeply, grabbed the remote and quickly changed the channel. Unfortunately for him, all journalists seemed to say the same things repeatedly. As if there was nothing more important to the world than these billionaires who were robbed. And now the burglary was more than three days old... Yes, it was far from funny - and Derek couldn't imagine his anger if it were to happen to him - but famines and wars? Nobody talked about that?

“Perhaps we should verify your security system... ” a deep voice said.

The young man of twenty-five years looked over his shoulder, watching his uncle, older than him by five years, who had joined him on the huge white living room sofa.

“Not right now, you know that we can't get out...” Derek replied continuing to watch the big plasma screen on which rare photos of burglars marched.

There were three wearing black suits with black gloves, a balaclava of the same color on their heads, and masks. At a glance, everybody could immediately notice that it was two men and a woman, feminine curves of the latter not fooling anyone. However, the black balaclava covering her throat, her neck, and her face prevented them from having an idea of the color of the woman's hair. And these masks… The woman continually wore the mask of a white rabbit. The two men - and apparent musculature proved that they were not of the female population - one had a fox mask, the other a wolf mask. Somehow, these accoutrements were like a carnival ... but it was not de traditional festival.

“Yeah, I know” Peter replied as he watched not the new TV. “Tomorrow, maybe…"

"Has anyone seen my charger?”

Derek rolled his eyes and turned, glaring at his sister. Every full moon, she became unpleasant. In reality, it wasn't a surprise, their nature causing them to become particularly irritable during this time of the month. But it seemed that this irritability was stronger for females than for males. If Peter and Derek managed to control themselves, it was absolutely not the case for Cora, who did not hesitate to attack her own family with her fangs, literally.

Peter grabbed the remote control from the hands of his nephew and pressed the red button to turn off the television.

“No, I haven't seen your charger.” Uncle Hale replied of his calmest voice, staring at the black screen thoughtfully.

Cora sighed with irritation and moved to face her brother still slumped on the sofa. Hands on hips, stern look and squeaky voice, she repeated her question.

“Did you see my charger?”

Derek shot a glance around the room, looking bored.

“The charger for your phone or for your computer?"

"For my phone, jerk!”

Derek frowned before throwing a glare at his sister. He accepted many things from her, but insults, certainly not.

“Can you repeat that?" he asked icily.

"Are you deaf?"

"Oh! I’m stupid!” Peter suddenly exclaimed, fatalist. “I believe I remember seeing it in the dining room!”

Without thanks, the young lady left the room.

“Really?" Derek questioned when he was sure his sister couldn't hear them.

"Of course not.”

The young man raised an eyebrow and looked at his uncle, intrigued. Peter rolled his eyes while a small amused smile appeared on his lips.

“The discussion was really starting to suck. Uncle Peter decided to stop this new argument..."

"It wasn’t really an argument…"

"Not yet, you mean!”

Derek snorted and looked away, refusing to see once more sufficient air of the eldest of the family. Besides, Peter glanced at his watch, noting the hour, before turning back to his nephew.

“Will you make one final check on the chains with me?”

Derek exhaled all the air from his lungs before meeting the eyes of the other man. He finally nodded, knowing that it was better to be elsewhere when Cora would be in the living room, yelling at anyone who would listen that his uncle was making fun of her. Yeah, going to shut himself up in the family cellar seemed like a much better idea.

  
  


  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  


_**A few kilometers from the Hale house...** _

_« …about the professionalism they have shown. The police are still looking for evidence but, except these masks, they found nothing concrete... No DNA, nothing._ _If there weren’t these photos and amateur videos we could even wonder if they aren’t ghosts ...»_

Laughter was heard in the apartment. On the floor in front of the small TV that sat in the dining room, which was also the office, two young men couldn't help themselves. It really wasn't their fault, hearing from this journalist ... it was really too much.

“Have you finished laughing?” a female voice asked.

The two boys jumped and accidentally hit their heads in their movement, stopping their laughter.

“Ouch” one of them said, putting his hand on his own aching forehead, rubbing briskly. “You've got a hard head, Bro...”

The other didn't answer, but his painfully narrowed eyes spoke for him.

“Are you going to eat, or stay there? ” the young woman said impatiently, tapping her foot, eyebrows furrowing as she held three large pizza boxes. Wait ... three big boxes of what?

One of the two boys, who had not yet spoken, rose so quickly that he was dizzy. But at the time, he didn't care. Only these lovely boxes counted in his eyes... He quickly advanced to his friend and almost snatched the boxes from her hands, placing them on the table. He opened the box and his eyes lit up while a pleasant smell had tickled his nostrils.

“Oh my god...” he whispered, his eyes stopping at the huge extra cheese and mushroom pizza. “You know that I love you?” He added, raising his face, offering a huge smile to the only woman of their small group.

“Yes,” she sighed. “Everybody loves me. Now, at the table, and fast! I'm hungry.”

The second young man stood up quickly and sat down at the table next to his two best friends. Enthusiastic, they began to eat, not concerned about calories. Frankly, it was the least of their worries.

“I have good news!" one of the boys said after swallowing yet another piece of pizza.

"You've bought a brain?"

"Very nice, Lydia…” the young man sighed with a falsely injured air. “No, seriously ... you remember Kira?”

The other boy swallowed a new bite of pizza and asked, “The barista from  _Nuit étoilée_ , three blocks from here, where you go every week?"

"Yes, well I started to talk to her and... and I invited her to dinner."

"Oh! That's great!” Lydia exclaimed, putting down her piece of pizza with a big smile. “Really Scott, you would make a lovely couple with her!"

"Yeah...” the boy referred to as Scott replied, embarrassed. “We aren't a couple, she and I…"

"Soon, soon…” the redhead assured with a shrug. “Such a cute couple…” she added, staring, watching nothing, a dreamy smile on her face.

The other boy rolled his eyes before asking, “And you Lydia? Anything new regarding your love life?”

The redhead seemed to wake up from a long dream: she blinked and looked at the boy who had spoken while she was coming back to reality.

“Well, what a coincidence that you mention it,” she said in a honeyed voice. “I've heard from Jackson, and it's possible we'll meet again ...”

‘ _Possible we'll meet again’_ from Lydia could be translated as _'We'll fuck wildly as soon as we can,'_ but the redhead liked to be subtle.

“And you, Stiles?” Scott asked while he looked at the other boy. “When are you going to meet someone?”

Stiles Stilinski sighed theatrically. He straightened up and puffed out his chest before answering, “Come on Scotty, nobody deserves my attention!”

Scott laughed because of his friend's answer, and Stilinski was proud when he noticed the amused smile that had formed on Lydia's lips. However, that smile was soon to disappear, leaving a worried look.

“You know, by dint of seeking perfection you'll find yourself alone...” she said with a sanctimonious voice.

Stiles had to bite his tongue to avoid answering “Are you kidding me!” because, after all, Lydia was dating Jackson because he was perfect and corresponded to all criteria. Stiles could only understand, after all, if you took away the air in the young asshole inveterate Whittemore, had to admit that he had it all: he was rich, had a physique worthy of a supermodel and wasn't too stupid. What else?

Lydia interrupted the thoughts of the boy, slammed her hands on the table.

“Well, I see the meal is finished!”

At these words the young Stilinski looked with regret empty boxes that were still facing him.

“So,” the redhead continued, “I think it would be advisable to do what we should do. Isn’t it, Stiles?”

The young man looked at his friend, frowning, trying to understand its implication, all under the eternally lost look of this dear Scott McCall. Then the light went on in his mind.

“Oh… yeah…" he replied.

"Oh yeaaaaaah…” Lydia said in a bad imitation.

But no one was crazy enough to tell her.

“So,” she continued “We've something to show to Scott...”

Scott furrowed his eyebrows and looked at his friends, confused. Stiles hurried to grab his computer that was lying in a corner and turn it on, quickly.

“What you have to show me?" he demanded.

"Be quiet, slave!” Lydia ordered with an amused smile.

Stiles couldn't restrain a chuckle at the reaction of his best friend - who, in fact, appeared even more lost - and eventually displayed the window he was looking at on his computer.

“Well,” replied Lydia when she saw the young Stilinski opened several windows on his computer. “We have a surprise for you, Scott... Here are three days we made our last shot and... we have a new target."

"Already?” Scott exclaimed, delighted. “Where? ”

Lydia and Stiles exchanged heavy looks, which further fanned the curiosity of the young McCall. It was finally Stiles who declared, “The Hale family.”

Silence followed this statement. Scott seemed to have stopped at the name. His two friends exchanged glances both surprised and anxious, wondering why there was such a lack of response from their friend.

“The Hale...?” Scott finally asked after what seemed like several minutes. “As the very rich Hale family? One with only three heirs?

"I don’t know any other, but if you know… then yes, I'm listening to you...” the young Martin replied, eyebrows raises.

“But… but… THAT’S AWESOME!" the young man finally exclaimed.

"Wow, I thought for a moment that he'd lost his mind..." Stiles grumbled to himself.

"You wanted to surprise me?" Scott questioned, excited.

"Well... yes” Lydia said. “In fact, we've been working on it for several weeks, and I must say it's been difficult for Stiles to be quiet. Besides Stiles, congratulations."

"Thank you, thank you. You flatter me."

"What have you found, so far?” Scott questioned, ignoring the exchange between his two friends.

Lydia moved back comfortably in her chair and examined her perfectly manicured nails.

“I observed the Hales for a few weeks. Then, last Tuesday, they came out. I took the opportunity to enter discreetly and leave a few cameras here and there..."

"And I deleted her trail connecting me to their security system..." Stiles completed.

"Seriously?”

Scott obviously did not believe it. How could his two lifelong friends do all this without arousing suspicion? It was incredible.

“Seriously." Lydia said, the most serious person in the world.

"So! What are we waiting for?”

Stiles and Lydia laughed, playfully facing their friend. Stiles watched the screen of his computer and narrowed his eyes as he looked inside the Hale property through their cameras.

“Nothing happening for the moment...”

Scott jumped up and sat to the left of his friend while Lydia was sitting to the right of their IT expert.

“Try to view their last discussion.”

The young man nodded his head and looked in the videos until he found the last discussion between the Hale family.

“Look” he said after a few seconds. “They were all gathered there fifteen minutes ago. Uh, all together ... there were mostly both guys.

"I want to see!” Scott pressed.

Stiles checked the sound on his computer, and all three watched and listened to what had happened a few minutes earlier. Soon they heard a female voice and didn't take long to understand that it was television. Stiles could not restrain a whistle at seeing the living room of the Hale family again. Of course, he had seen it when he tested all his cameras to verify proper operation. But the last time the lights were off and he was barely able to see the sofa and corner television. Giant television...

“They’re people who profit...” the voice of his best friend said.

It was clear that seeing marble that covered the floor and the furniture that had cost millions... Obviously this was not the first time they spied rich, but from the Hale family, wealthy and yet simple at once - it was the family itself who proclaimed simple - to see all the valuable objects... made them want to steal. Well, maybe not the Plasma Display because it was really... really too big and Stiles could not imagine the galley to get this thing.

Alone, a man was sprawled on the couch, looking bored. He quickly changed the channel, but only succeeded in falling on another channel of information where they recounted their exploits.

“We're so powerful” Scott said, marveled.

“Of course” Lydia said. “We’re the best.”

Suddenly, a new person appeared on the screen. It was the oldest of the Hale family. Moreover, they were soon to hear the voice of this man:

“ _Perhaps we should verify your security system...”_

The three friends exchanged glances, not really agreeing with the opinion of this Hale.

“ _Not right now, you know that we can't get out...”_ the other man who seemed to be no more than five years older than them replied.

“Why they can’t get out ?” Scott asked, intrigued.

Lydia and Stiles shrugged, unable to answer this question.

“ _Yeah, I know,”_ the oldest Hale finally answered _“Tomorrow, maybe…"_

“ _Has anyone seen my charger?”_

A girl appeared on the screen and the three friends soon realized that she was particularly upset.

The eldest took the remote and turned off the television. Somehow it was better for the three friends: they could better hear the conversation without the hubbub of journalists who reigned in the background.

“ _No, I haven't seen your charger.”_ The oldest replied.

The girl sighed, irritated, and moved up to face the other Hale.

“ _Did you see my charger?"_ she asked again.

“ _The charger for your phone or for your computer?"_

“ _For my phone, jerk!”_

Scott chuckled.

“Wow, nice girl...”

Stiles and Lydia nodded their heads in agreement with their friend.

“ _Can you repeat that"_ the Hale asked icily.

“ _Are you deaf ?”_

“ _Oh! I’m stupid!”_ the oldest Hale said. _“I believe I remember seeing it in the dining room!”_

The woman left the room and disappeared from the camera's field of view.

“ _Really?"_ the young Hale asked.

“ _Of course not.”_

The eldest of the family began to smile.

“ _The discussion was really starting to suck. Uncle Peter decided to stop this new argument..."_

“ _It wasn’t really an argument…"_

“ _Not yet, you mean!”_

The old Hale looked at his watch before questioning his nephew, _“Will you make one final check on the chains with me?”_

Then both men disappeared from the screen.

“What chains they talking about?" Scott asked, frowning.

"Maybe they have a sadomasochistic incestuous...” Stiles said, with an amused smile.

Lydia gave him a pat on the shoulder.

“It's not important.” She interfered, her authoritative voice back. “They'll probably check their security system tomorrow, so we have to act tonight! It's our only hope.”

Both boys turned towards her. They loved what they were doing: stealing was something so pleasurable ... they didn't feel alive without this madness that spiced their lives. But, they had to admit they were about to throw themselves into the lion’s den… Or wolf’s den. Altogether. They had no plan, and the burglary would be particularly risky. But what's life without a little danger?

* * *

 

 

  
  


_**A few hours later...** _

At midnight, the full moon was high in the sky. Cora was attached for nearly an hour, restrained by heavy silver chains. Peter and Derek, who knew how to control themselves, wandered into the house, alert to every little thing. They had the feeling that something was wrong, something which wasn't anticipated would happen.

_It's still your paranoia talking to you..._ Derek thought as he let a deep sigh escape from between his lips.

He walked over to the living room and fell into the white sofa which he loved so much. He closed his eyes and listened. After several minutes, he had to admit that no strange sound came to his sensitive hearing. He opened his eyes and watched his night vision around. There was no question of turning on the light, it would only exacerbate his senses. Seeing that all was quiet, he sank into the sofa, trying to calm the beating of his heart, ever more disordered in the full moon.

Peter had locked himself in his office to be alone with his computer to listen music and read a few things that were of interest to him. It was the way his uncle had to control himself, and it was better to not disturb him.

Cora, meanwhile, was securely attached in the basement and Derek really hoped his sister soon managed to control herself.

_All will be fine,_ he thought before closing his eyes again, but he didn't sleep.

  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  


Stiles quickly looked at his watch, which indicated that it was one o'clock AM. He pressed his forehead on the van window and watched the Hale house. No light was on, everything indicated that the occupants of the premises were sleeping, which was good news.

“There aren’t even on the alert..." Scott whispered.

“They don’t think it's happening to them...” Stiles said, his eyes always on the huge Hale house. “It’s the nature of humans: thinking that the misfortunes happen to other people... until they’re victims.”

Lydia was a few yards away, checking last time just before they distributed their different objects.

“Well,” she said, giving her friends the usual black suits. “We have everything. Should we discuss one last thing?”

Stiles dressed in his suit, and his friends dressed as quickly.

“No, I think everything's ready. Scott?”

The other young man finished putting on his suit, fighting with a recalcitrant sleeve.

“I think everything's ok. Lydia? Microphones and headsets?"

"Stiles has them.”

Just as she finished her sentence, Stiles glanced in every direction, searching for small objects. When he had finally found them, he grabbed them and distributed these objects to his teammates.

“You should let us keep them instead of always taking them at the end of our work..."

"Are you joking, Scott? You might lose them!”

The young McCall muttered in his non-existent beard, eventually succeeding in pass his left arm in the sleeve with which he fought a few seconds earlier. Lydia, for her part, did not pay attention to the exchange of her friends and meticulously placed her microphone and headset before donning a black balaclava that hid her red hair, her neck, her throat, and the top of her head.

Stiles gestured to her and she gave to the two men their respective balaclava and pairs of black gloves. They finished dressing and then decided to arm themselves of the usual objects: small perfectly sharp knives and other tools, like a small screwdriver.

“Fine” Scott said after verified that everything was ok. “What time is it?"

"It’s half past one.”

The young man took his computer and started it up while his two companions leaned over his shoulder to see what appeared on the screen. All cameras positioned in the Hale’s house seemed in working condition.

“Where are they?” the redhead questioned.

His friend pressed a few buttons for each camera, zooming to analyze the situation.

“The one called Peter is in his office. His nephew is on the sofa, and the girl...”

He frowned as he watched the screen of his laptop.

“She’s not here."

"Maybe she's gone…"

"Or she saw us and hid herself.”

Stiles and Lydia shrugged their eyebrow, turning towards their friend. The boy bit his lip, embarrassed.

“Did I say something stupid?”

Lydia rolled her eyes and sighed.

“Use your brain,” she said in a stern voice. “The oldest is in his office, doing insomniac things. The other is sprawled on the sofa and not moving, which makes me think he’s asleep. Everything is perfectly calm. If they knew they would be burglarized tonight, they would be on the alert… don’t you think?”

Scott stopped for a few seconds, staring into space, his brain is probably currently analyzing the words of his friend.

“But then... where is she?"

"She's probably gone…"

"But they said they can’t go out tonight!”

Stiles frowned while he recalled the discussion between the members of the Hale family.

"It was the youngest guy who said that. It must be for the guys, the girl may have gone to a party."

Scott, still unconvinced, nodded.

“Well, Lydia... the map?”

The redhead took a large sheet from a bag and flattened its edges. The two young men could see the work of their friend, who'd drawn each room that she saw when she placed the cameras. Stiles watched the map, his finger on the drawing.

“The family cellar should be there...” he announced, indicating a place where there were no drawings, since Lydia wasn’t able to go there.

“Are you sure?" Scott asked.

"Eighty percent, yeah. All the richest families put their most valuable possessions in this kind of cellar, and if I'm wrong, well... there’re other rooms filled with luxurious objects...”

Scott and Lydia nodded their heads. After all, this wasn't their first attempt, and they knew that Stiles was right... like most of the time.

“Fine, let's go,” Scott said.

He took a wolf mask and hurried to hide his face.

Lydia took a white rabbit mask, Stiles grabbed his fox mask and both began to imitate Scott. They looked at each other, took a deep breath and got out of the van, silently approaching the Hale residence.

The adrenaline was already beginning to seep into their veins and they could not restrain a happy smile... that no one could see.

  
  


  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  


Once they finally entered the place - without anybody noticing them (Stiles cheered internally once again for that) - they moved toward the place where the family basement was supposed to be. They walked silently, trying as best as they could to be quiet, because any sudden movement could betray their presence in the house; they also tried not to leave any evidence of their presence behind, a difficult task which got easier for them due to their previous experience… Those had been, indeed, numerous and would still increase in the foreseeable future. After all, they were planning to rob a part of the famous Hale family fortune, it would probably increase their popularity among their world and add some bonus points to their reputation.

They were now planning to aim for the heart of the house where the valuables were supposed to be. They whispered in the little mics they all put near their lips and could hear themselves perfectly because of their earpieces.

They quickly arrived in front of the coveted room and shared a knowing look. After all, Lydia managed, days ago, to go to this very room but couldn’t enter because the Hale uncle came home earlier than he was supposed to.

The rabbit turned her face to the wolf and the fox while raising her glove-covered hands. Soon enough, the redhead’s voice was heard in their earpieces:

" _One… Two… Three…_ "

After raising her third finger, both of the boys turned toward the door, Scott held the handle while Stiles took a screwdriver but…

“ _It’s not even closed."_

The voice of the wolf, higher than usual due to the surprise, seemed to echo in the silent place.

" _What?"_ asked the fox, loosening his grip on the screwdriver, " _That’s impossible…"_

He moved toward the door, held and pull the handle, opening the silent door in one fast movement. The three of them stared at each other for a long time, not really believing nor expecting what was happening at this moment.

" _Either, they’re not worried about their belongings …,”_ The girl’s voice said.

“ _Or there’s nothing in this basement_." Continued the fox, voice laced with incomprehension.

Stiles didn’t understand: he had never been wrong.

Once again, they looked at each other, silently wondering what they were supposed to do now. The Hale’s males did not seem to have heard them: the house was still dark and silent. However, this silence was anything but natural and the young Stilinski boy suddenly felt a lump in his throat, asking himself now if this robbery on the Hale property was such a brilliant idea…

After watching their surroundings and silently agreeing to each other, they decided to reach for the door. They hadn’t gone this far to back out at the last minute. And seriously, they weren’t going come face to face with a monster in this basement! However, whatever they were going to find behind that door, gave them a sinking feeling in their guts.

They took the stairs, trying their best not to make any noise, when they heard a low growl.

Oh my God, Stiles thought, they were keeping a mastiff in the family basement, weren’t they?! Well, at least, if they were, it probably meant there were some valuable objects in there. They looked at each other while Stiles took the knife hooked to his suit, closely followed by his two friends. Those were the times Stiles really regretted they didn’t own guns…

He held his hand in the air, raising a finger, counting one to three. They walked the lasts stairs at the same time, penetrating the cellar. Inside the room, the walls around them were made of concrete and, because of the dark, they could only notice some shackles imbedded in them.

A new grumble was heard, louder and more threatening this time, making the three of them freeze. In the middle of the room was the young Hale girl. She was held by one of those chains made of silver, fangs on display for everyone to see, shinning with spit rolling off them; sharp claws instead of finger nails and shinning gold eyes that looked anything but human. The creature, formerly Cora Hale, was grumbling and battling her chains, trying to extricate herself from them.

The fox felt his blood run cold, the sound of his wildly beating heart reverberating in his ears. He made a U-turn, deciding that his best option was to run, plain and simple. He grabbed his two friends, still frozen in their spot, and climbed the stairs two by two as fast as he could. Once they reached the ground floor, they closed the basement door without being careful of not making any noise. They still could clearly hear the noise the beast was making, whether it was the growl or the sound the chains were making while being pulled off with animalistic strength.

"We have to get out of here!" Lydia said, voice shaking with emotions.

"Wait, we can’t leave like this!" Scott added, watching his surroundings rapidly.

"And what, exactly, are you suggesting we do?" The redhead who was trying to calm the seemingly unstoppable shaking of her body, answered.

"He’s right," Stiles said, "I mean, we didn’t do all of this for nothing. As for Cora, she seems to be secure in the basement, things should be okay."

"It looks like she's the only one held in there, so she’s probably the only one turning into that… thing," Scott argued.

A loud sigh emanating from Lydia was heard.

"Fine, but we’re acting fast."

Mutually agreeing, they decided to split up, figuring they’d be faster that way. Plus, they could still talk to each other with the little mics.

Lydia took the right while Scott went to the left and Stiles took the stairs, avoiding the middle of the living room, all senses alert. If he remembered well, the younger Hale was sleeping on the couch… Now Stiles was hoping the growling of the Hale girl didn’t wake him up.

When the top of the stairs was reached, he started digging for valuables in every room he passed by. He grabbed some jewels and some random objects that looked expensive and put them either in his pocket or his bag and kept moving. Soon enough, he was facing the living room where the younger Hale male was supposed to be asleep. Curious, Stiles tiptoed to reach the couch, silently wishing to find the guy asleep. However…

However, the guy wasn’t there.

Stiles felt a chill and the boy dropped his small bag. He made a U-turn but soon regretted his action: in front of him, said guy was standing, perfectly awake, and it was pointless for the Fox to hide under the carpet, the man…or he’d rather say, the other beast, had already seen him.

It was too late for him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Scott was walking slowly, constantly on alert, watching his surroundings while grabbing valuable things here and there. Everything seemed calm, he didn’t hear anything. There wasn’t any noise coming from the room around him or even from his friends that he could still hear thanks to his earpiece. Everything seemed to be working just fine for his friends.

  
  


  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  


Lydia knew she wasn’t far from the office where the older Hale was and did everything to be discreet. Thanks to her expert skills, it was with calm and confidence that she walked farther in the house. She saw some forgotten bank notes on a furniture on her way to another room and grabbed them, burying them in one of her pockets.

  
  


  
  


* * *

 

 

  
  


Stiles found himself incapable of breathing, the fear was paralyzing him. In front of him, the creature was growling, baring his fangs at him and the young man internally asked himself if he’d rather look the beast’s golden eyes or its sharp fangs.

Ah, claws. This thing had claws too, everything kept getting better. Feeling sweat rolling from his neck, the Fox tried to step back but soon met the couch.

"What are you doing here?"  Asked the man, voice barely human.

"I’m just… walking around?" Stiles answered in a whisper.

The beast seemed to have heard him though. The Fox swallowed his spit, his throat feeling really dry. He heard Scott’s voice asking him "What he was talking about cause he wasn’t making any sense," through the earpiece. Stiles, on the other hand, was seeing his life flash by before his eyes.

He jumped to the side, hoping to escape the creature, but the beast soon jumped toward him, pushing him to the floor. The young thief swore to himself and ignored Scott, who was asking if Stiles hurt himself. Scott was so clueless and oblivious sometimes. How Scott managed to survive that long in their  profession was beyond him… Seriously, who brought him?

Stiles swallowed once again, watching carefully the fangs that were now really close to his face.

"You’re the guys the police are looking for…" the werewolf said in a low voice, barely heard by human ears. Stiles had to really concentrate to understand him.

_Great_ , Stiles thought,  _It seems like the beast I’m facing isn't so clueless._

The werewolf - Stiles couldn’t imagine it being anything else - studied for a second the mask before grabbing it and taking it off with one of his hands, claws still on full display.

Stiles gritted his teeth and widened his eyes, certain the creature was gonna end his life… He didn’t know what to think when the hand took his mask and his hood to reveal his face, throwing said objects, also with his mic and earpiece, somewhere in the room. Throat still dry, he swallowed his saliva, still not knowing what to expect from the creature. Surprisingly, the man calmed down, fangs and claws retracting and his ears turning human again. Soon enough, the Hale man seemed almost human… Seemed because his eyes were still shinning with this golden color.

"You’re just a kid!" The man yelled.

Stiles didn’t know if he should feel offended (he was almost 21, for Christ’s sake!) or smug; the lycanthrope really seemed surprised at the revelation. The young Stilinski boy wished the other man would get off of him, but the man didn’t seem to share the thought.

Hale looked at him for a while, his shinning gold eyes still worrying the younger one. When the werewolf dropped his gaze to the younger's lips, Stiles thought he should talk, knowing well enough that their cameras were still working:

"If you call the police, you’re screwed! I have visual proof about your kind."

The threat didn’t seem worrisome for the wolf who was still watching him for some reason.

"And what exactly do you know about our kind?" The other one asked, his gaze still fixed on the young thief’s lips. Stiles found that really odd and puzzling.

"Huh, you’re Werewolves… And you become really hairy the nights of the full moon?" Stiles tried, praying for something -or someone - to get him out of this.

"And?"

The wolf lowered his body so his nose was at the boy’s neck level. Stiles made a face, the Fox was still overpowered by his fear.

"Uh… I’m pretty sure that if you try to rip my throat out, I wouldn’t survive…"

To his surprise, the man holding him to the ground let out a small chuckle. It was such a beautiful and sexy sound that the thief forgot for a second to fear for his life. His own thoughts made him blush and he tried to think about something else to occupy his mind to forget how close the werewolf actually was. The chuckle stopped and a deep low rumble was heard from the man’s throat. Yet, this growl hadn’t sound like the previous ones. It was deeper and more… sensual? Somehow, this one didn’t hold any threats.

"During the full moon, our excitement is at its peak…"

Stiles swallowed loudly, how was he supposed to interpret what the wolf was implying? What kind of excitement was he talking about? Sex? Hunting? Blood…? Shit, why was he thinking about sex right now? Was he suicidal? Did his hormones wanted to get him killed? Sure, he had to have suicidal tendencies because of the life he was living, but still..!

"It’s… huh… good to know… I guess," he whispered, a wonderful chill cursing through his body.

"I know, I can feel your lust," the wolf answered back.

Stiles made a face; he wasn’t expecting this.

"Cool! So we can on agree on parting ways right now, okay? I go, you’ll never see me again and everything will be good. How about that? Great idea, mmh."

"I’ve got a better one."

The lycanthrope’s lips landed on the thief’s jugular and the boy stopped breathing when he felt Hale’s tongue on his nape.

"You do?" Stiles squeaked, his fear slowly fading away to let a much pleasurable emotion take over his body…

Hale lifted his head to be at eye level with Stiles, his gaze intensely settling in the young boy’s eyes. Then, he lowered his face and locked his lips to the Fox’s. Stiles suspected his brain had disconnected from his body because of the surprise. The wolf was slowly moving his lips, his tongue caressing the other boy’s ones, silently begging him to open his mouth. Stiles closed his eyelids and opened a little his mouth, letting it ajar, welcoming the stranger’s tongue.

Yup, his brain short circuited. It probably went on vacation to Hawaii or something…

The lycanthrope backed off a little, intently watching the stranger lying on the floor. His golden irises locking on every detail of the boy’s face, watching with pride his red tinted cheeks. He lowered his face and kissed the thief’s mouth again.

Their kiss was anything but chaste and Stiles wasn’t stupid, he knew what the promise of this kiss was holding. Yet, he didn’t find in himself the strength to resist the wolf, he didn’t know why he was so weak here, but Hale’s lips were so soft, so good… How could he resist that? The thought that he was going to die had evaporated from his mind.

The werewolf bit the younger’s lips while the latter let out a small moan, and when the older one decided to suck on the said lip, Stiles forgot everything: the burglary, the werewolf girl tied in the basement, Scott and Lydia still in other rooms in the property… All of this didn’t matter anymore, only Hale sucking on his lips mattered now; he was in his mind, over him, on him, everywhere. Stiles let out another lust-filled moan escape from his swollen lips.

Their lips stayed locked to each other's for a while, letting their tongues dance and battle for dominance. Seconds turned into endless minutes that seemed, paradoxically, so short. Stiles wanted more, needed more and he was well aware that the wolf was in the exact same state of mind as he was. Breathless, their lips parted from each others. While the lycanthrope tried to find his normal breathing again, the younger felt adrenaline coursing through his veins and went for a bold move: he held the wolf’s waist and pushed him to the side, using the wolf’s surprise to take his place above him. He didn’t give the wolf time to react, Stiles gave the wolf a heated kiss, licking and sucking on the soft lips. The lycanthrope opened his lips as soon as he felt Stile’s on him. Stiles let his hand wander on the older man’s body, bringing his body even closer to the wolf’s one. The Hale boy put his arm on each sides of the younger’s waist, putting his hands on the boy’s lower back dimples, enjoying how the thin body felt between his hands. However, when the wolf let his hands wander lower on the boy’s back, grabbing one ass cheek, the Fox stopped him and pushed his hands off of his body.

" If you think I’ll submit to you…" whispered the latter before claiming the lycanthrope’s lips in a new breathtaking kiss. Hale followed Stiles’s lead, waiting for the perfect moment to turn the situation back in his favor. Whether the human liked it or not, he would submit: No one was overpowering a werewolf.

Unaware of his partner’s thoughts, Stiles untied his limbs from the man’s body to take off his suit which was getting really uncomfortable and too hot for his liking. The Hale male straightened up and gave a hand - pun intended - to him, taking the boy’s gloves and shoes to throw them somewhere in the room. Then, the werewolf took the black suit’s zipper in his hand, slowly lowering it to reveal a defined chest full of moles.

Gosh, the vision before his eyes was really erotic…

He put his hands on the boy’s shoulder, taking the fabric off of the boy’s limbs, freeing his arms while the boy watched him carefully, biting his bottom lip. The older one suddenly froze, watching intently the boy’s movement on his plump lips. The lycanthrope let out a moan while Stiles smiled smugly, proud of himself for making the wolf react that way.

In a quick movement, the lycanthrope grabbed the boy’s suit and also threw it behind him and was met with the pleasing view of a charming burglar only wearing boxer. He dropped his gaze to the boy’s boxers, seeing the underwear tented because of the boy’s engorged length, and absently licked his lips. Stiles took the man’s face between his hands and roughly brought their lips together, kissing him passionately just like he was doing moments before he was interrupted. The wolf pulled away, taking off his own shirt, removed his belt and extracted himself from his pants, leaving him only in his black boxers. He reached for the younger’s body, bringing him by his shoulders and put his face on the boy’s neck. He took his time to inhale the Fox’s scent, barely refracting a moan at the back of his throat. The boy’s scent was driving him wild. His lips on the boy’s neck, just under his jaw, his tongue travelling on the boy’s jugular. Thanks to his keen hearing, The Wolf could hear the beating of the boy’s heart increasing every second; needless to say that the wolf was delighted by that sound.

Stiles let out a "God dammit… " right before grabbing the wolf’s shoulders, pushing him violently, hurting his hands on the floor in the process. However, the pleasure was overpowering the pain and Stiles soon forgot he hurt himself in the first place. He put his hands on the man’s legs, parting them and took this opportunity to drag his body between the man’s limbs, pressing his erected member to the Hale’s one.

He let out a deep moan. It was perfection. Stiles just wished they would’ve gotten rid of their underwear already. The young Stilinski boy brought his body closer to the wolf’s body, trying to cover every inch of skin with his. Everything was slowly driving him crazy.

The werewolf grunted, giving chills to the burglar. The older one took this opportunity to hold the stranger’s waist and turned him around to push him on the floor, preventing the boy from moving, and put himself between the boy’s legs.

"Hey…!" Stiles said with wide eyes.

He wasn’t okay with this position, like, at all.

"You didn’t actually believe you would dominate me now, did you?"

Stiles furrowed his brow, a witty comment on the tip of his tongue but before he could say anything, the wolf was kissing him again, holding the boy’s arms on the floor, above his head, keeping control of the situation. The smell of anger was soon replaced by lust and arousal… but a bitter scent, that the wolf identified as defeat, was still lingering in the air.

Hale bent a little, biting on the boy’s earlobe enjoying way too much the sinful whines the boy was making.

"Don’t pout," he whispered, "maybe you’ll have better luck next time…"

"What ?"

Hale grabbed his face, his hands on each sides of the boy’s jaw and kissed him again to avoid the answer he was supposed to give to the younger. In fact, he didn’t even know himself why he said that… He wasn’t thinking clearly and the words just… slipped. He was too preoccupied to think.

He kept on kissing the boy and let his hands wander on his chest, moving up and down the body to finally stop on the young man’s nipple. He reluctantly left the young boy’s lips to put his own lips on one of his nipples, licking and sucking on the small sensitive parcel of darker skin; without any further warning, he bit the nipple, making the boy squirm under him. The burglar wasn’t making any move to get away from the wolf now, enjoying every sensation the wolf was making him feel. Bad thoughts had left his mind long ago and Stiles let the wolf take good care of him, without actually thinking that the wolf could rip him apart anytime. Stiles was too lost in his own pleasure to even worry about that.

The older one let his hand wander behind the boxer waistband, feeling the boy’s hard member on his fingertips. His second hand went under the boy’s body, caressing it, watching the boy squirm under him before grabbing his ass to bring him closer. With one hand, he took the boy’s member, grabbed it carefully and started stroking it, while his other hand went to another place, even more intimate. He took his time, moving his hand up and down on the stranger’s shaft and used the boy’s pleasure as a diversion and took this opportunity to touch the boy’s hole right before inserting one finger in. Stile’s body curved while his eyes opened, shooting a glare in the wolf’s direction. The burglar sure as hell would’ve wanted it to be the other way around but Hale just wouldn’t let it happen.

‘ _Maybe next time’_ the wolf thought, avoiding deliberately the bitter, but also full of desire, human’s gaze.

"That’s your punishment for coming here uninvited…" The wolf said.

Stiles body got rigid for half a second, before he reminded himself to calm down and relax. Stiles bowed to the inevitable but still… It didn’t mean he wouldn't take revenge sometimes later. The human parted his legs even more, a silent invitation for the lycanthrope whose desire was increasing even more by each passing seconds.

Never in a million years Stiles would have thought this robbery would turn this way. But still, here he was, his body on the floor, strongly held by the werewolf - An actual werewolf! How did that even exist?! - above him… And this werewolf was planning to fuck him, plain and simple, in a few minutes… Hell, few seconds even! And yet, he couldn’t even bother to care right now.

It was good, so, so good, and under no circumstances would the young Stilinski have left.

The werewolf pressed his finger even deeper in the boy’s intimacy, still caressing the boy’s shaft with his other hand at the same time. However, when the younger boy decided to take matter in his own hands - pun intended - to palm the werewolf's cock, the supernatural creature let out a moan, clearly not expecting this; he wasn’t going to complain though, having the human taking care of him was absolutely thrilling.

The lycanthrope decided to add a second finger, taking his time, working at agonizing pace to loosen the boy’s ring.

"No…," the thief groaned, "just do it already…"

The wolf almost took him straight away after those words but forced himself to at least think about adding a third finger in the boy’s puckered hole, holding back on his urge to just take the boy in one smooth movement. Soon enough, pleased, he added another finger, one of his digits brushing against the younger man’s prostate making him whine and wriggle under him; the wolf couldn’t wait anymore.

They shared a heated look, baring into each other’s souls, and the Hale finally got rid of their boxers. The older boy took his shaft in his hand and lined up to brush against the boy’s loose rim. The latter grabbed the wolf’s nape to bring him closer to himself and kissed him. The wolf took this opportunity to press his penis on the boy opening, entering him completely in one smooth movement, enjoying the boy’s cry, a mix between pain and pleasure. He didn’t wait anymore and roughly grabbed the burglar’s hips and slowly took his cock out of the boy’s body.

"No, no… Come back," Stiles whined.

Hale groaned and penetrated the boy again, deeper this time and the younger let out a pleased moan. He slowly took his member out of the boy one time, two time, three time and finally he couldn’t hold back anymore, he gave more violent thrusts in the offered human body.

The burglar allowed himself to feel and enjoy the pleasure he was feeling, offering himself, body and soul to the wolf’s delicious torture. The latter swallowed, appreciating the fanciful vision right before his eyes and bit his lower lip, trying to hold back his orgasm. He figured his fangs were back when he could taste blood in his mouth; his glance at the human’s hips told him that the boy would wear his claws marks for a few days. Still, he couldn’t even feel guilty about it, hell, he was pleased and loved it.

The young Stilinski opened his eyelids and drove his whiskey eyes into the wolf's golden ones.

"Oh my God…" The boy moaned when he saw the lycanthrope’s fangs.

The young boy wasn’t afraid, he raised his arms and put his hand on the wolf’s cheek, caressing it. Hale lowered his body and kissed his lips and was careful not to hurt the boy in the process but then, it was too much: the boy’s arms were around his shoulders, bringing him even closer and he could hear the boy’s moan getting even louder and more powerful. Finally, the boy got his release and came between their two bodies, his back violently arching, moan muffled by the wolf’s lips on his. The wolf, who couldn’t hold himself anymore, was close to follow and came in the boy’s tight heat. He let out a brief moan before he went to bury his head in the boy’s neck, inhaling one last time the boy’s smell.

"Jesus Christ…" The human moaned, letting his body drop on the floor, ignoring his back ache for a moment.

They were both lying on the marble floor, appreciating the coolness of it to calm their erratic breathings and their speeding hearts. The Hale tried his best to make his claws and fangs disappear. Soon, he realized that he couldn’t get rid of his golden eyes.

"By the way…" the wolf said when his breathing was more even, "we didn’t even introduce ourselves…"

Stiles let out a laugh and the werewolf thought it was the most beautiful sound he had ever heard.

"My name is Derek Hale," he added, his eyes diving into the boy’s ones.

"Nice to meet you Derek Hale, I’m Stiles. Stiles Stilinski."

The wolf smiled. They could’ve stared at each other for a long time but shouts could be heard in the house. Stiles could hear two voices he identified as Lydia’s and Scott’s but their voices were followed by another one, more threatening.

"My friends…" Stiles said with a small apologetic smile

"My uncle," Derek answered with a sigh.

They wouldn’t answer them, not now. Peter, Lydia and Scott would eventually find them… If Derek’s uncle didn’t decide to turn them into his dinner, that goes without saying.

"Are you gonna call the cops?" Stiles asked, suddenly worried.

The wolf stared at him for a moment before smiling.

"That depends…"

"On what?"

Derek arched a brow and pretend to think about something while the human was watching him. His human.

"On you."

Stiles arched his brow this time and smiled, amused, deciding that two could play this game.

"And what should I do?"

Derek gave him a bright smile and leaned to him, kissing again the human’s lips. And that… That was their first chaste kiss. It was sweet and tender and full of wonderful promises.

"Stay."

"Well, since you asked so nicely…"

  
  


  
  


* * *

 

 

**Three years later …**

It was a beautiful summer day, one of the days when the heat outside was suffocating and Stiles, Scott, and Lydia were looking forward for the night to cool down the temperature a little. However, before the night, they still had to get through the dinner.

Stiles, Derek, Cora, Lydia, Jackson, Peter, Scott, and Kira were all having dinner at the Hale’s. They had those dinners from time to time, a little less now that Cora had moved out from their house and that Scott was now sharing a place with his beautiful Japanese girlfriend. The Hale family's kind had been revealed to all of them but none of them were going to say anything about it. After all, Stiles and Lydia were living with the Hale and Scott, Jackson and Kira couldn’t imagine betraying their friends, ever. Cora was also a wolf and she was now in total control during the full moon.

After the Hale robbery fiasco, the fox, the rabbit and the wolf, decided it was better for them to retire and to live peacefully with their partners. Stiles and Derek were in a relationship, which started with only sex at first but turned pretty quickly into something more, something deeper, with more meaning. Strong feelings got in the way and now they were inseparable, always proving their love to each other.

Scott and Kira got together and, after two years, when the Hale’s nature was revealed to her, she didn’t run away screaming bloody murder. Since then, the two lovers were living in their apartment, enjoying each passing day with each other.

As for Lydia, Jackson, Peter and Cora… well, they had really surprised everyone here. Indeed, while the redhead was starting to see Jackson again, she and Peter got closer and, it wasn’t to say that Lydia wasn’t insensitive to the older Hale’s charm. Ever Since, Lydia Martin had her own place in Peter’s bed… but also Peter’s heart.

Cora, as for her, had a crush on Jackson and they were now living the perfect love in their own house but still visited her uncle and brother’s house pretty often.

Everything was perfect, so perfect it was nearly impossible…

Stiles, Lydia, and Scott were often watching the outside, eyes wandering, thinking about good old times when they were robbing some rich and powerful families, one after the other. This period was now over, but the three of them still missed that time… Badly.

Kira went to the kitchen to bring dessert while Cora talked with Jackson and Derek and Peter were talking about something that only interested them.

Lydia looked up and met the boys’ eyes, indicating them to follow her discreetly. The three of them left the table, carefully watching if they were being noticed, and went to the balcony. Stiles took his pack of cigarettes and a lighter, lighting up one stick, quickly followed by Lydia and Scott.

Lydia receded farther from them and leaned on the balcony.

Scott and Stiles shared a look, wondering why Lydia only wanted to be with the two of them. For some reason, it made them think about the time they met when they were planning a robbery.

"You wanted to talk to us?" Stiles asked while taking a drag of his cigarette.

Lydia brought her cigarette to her lips, watching her two friends with a  precautionary look for a moment. Then, she blew the smoke from her lips and smiled.

"Hey guys…" she began, "have you ever heard of the Argent family?"

The boys' eyes lit up.

God, they missed this …!

 

 

**The End**


End file.
